Secret Love
by ChocoHime
Summary: Kazuha left right after graduation and came back one year later but things are differnt. Who is the new guy whos trying to get Kazuha's heart? Kazuha/Heiji, Ran/Shinichi, Akira/Tadashi, and later Kei/ Hikari


(Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN / CASE CLOSED OR SPECIAL A/ S.A.)

(A/N) This is my first fanfiction I did on my own please review about what you think about it.

* * *

" I am such an idiot Kudo. How can I not realize how important she is to me before she left? I havent seen her for one year. I miss her so much. Do you understant I love her so much that I cant be happy without her in my life. " said Heiji Hattori.

" Heiji I understand how you feel. What you feel for Kazuha is the way I feel for Ran. You know the saying You dont know how important something is untill you lose it. " said Shinichi Kudo as he hear his best friend sigh.

FlashBack

_It was after graduation, everyone was gather around Kazuha and Heiji wanting to take their pictures with them since they the valedictorian and salutatorian. Some girls were gather around Heiji for a different reason they wanted his second button but some of them noticed Heiji's Button was missing already. _

_Today was such a wonderful day for Heiji since he was salutatorian of his graduating class and he just got a letter this morning saying he was accepted to Tokyo University. ' I cant wait to solve more cases with kudo' thought Heiji_

_On the Other Hand Kazuha the valedictorian of the graduating class was very gloomy. 'Today is my last day being with Heiji *Sigh* I'm going to miss him but I know he will never feel for me the way I feel for him.'_

_After all the picture taking Heiji mother, Shizuka asked him to walk Kazuha home. As they walked home it was silences. He was in his own dreamland about going to Tokyo University. 'Kazuha will probably go there also since she been following me since I dont't know when.'._

_'This will be my last time to be walking home with Heiji like this.' she thought as she's staring at heiji's back._

_When they got to the door Kazuha thanked Heiji for walking her home and gave him a long hug and said "Good Bye Heiji" as she locked the door and ran up to her room to continue packing for her flight to California tomorrow morning._

_'what was that for? How come she didnt say bye like she usually do? I'll just ask her about it tomorrow.' thought Heiji as He walked home._

_The next morning_

_"Kazuha I'll miss you so much! Be careful over there ok? If you have any long break come home and visit ok?" said Kazuha's mother._

_"I'll miss you too. I'll will. I'll Will. Hey mom please hand this letter to Heiji when he comes over and tell him I'm sorry" said Kazuha._

_"Ok!" replied Kazuha's mother._

_"Kazuha call home as soon as you get there ok." said Kazuha's father._

_"Yes Dad!" replied Kazuha_

_Kazuha gave both her parents a hug before she got in the taxi. When she got to the airport she sat down and wait for her plane to arrive. Just before she got on she texted Heiji and then turned off her cell and got on the plane._

_Heiji woke up to his cell phone vibrating indicating he got a text message. He flipped open his phone and saw it's from Kazuha. 'I'm sorry Heiji. By the time you get this I wont be in Japan anymore.' He read 'What does she mean she's not in Japan.' Heiji tried calling Kazuha a few times but it always went to voice mail. He quickly got dressed and ran to Kazuha's house and rang the doorbell._

_Kazuha's mother answered the door looking very upset "Heiji it's too late she left this morning."_

_'She really is gone but where did she go.' he thought as Kazuha's mother handed him a letter._

_'Heiji_

_ I am so sorry I didn't tell you ahead of time that I wasn't going to Tokyo University with you. I am going to attend a academy in California. I have to sort out my feeling before I can see you again._

_Kazuha_

_'What is this feeling going throught my heart. It hurts so much. I feel like I cant breathe. Why did you leave me Kazuha. I...I...Need you because I....I love you. I love her. How come I didn't realized this untill she is gone" He thought _

End of FlashBack

'I'll never forget that awful day. I should have realized my feelings early then maybe this wont have happen.' thought Heiji.

"Hey Guys I have good news." yelled Ran and she ran to us.

"Hey Ran" said Shinichi as he gave her a hug.

"What's the good news you were talking about?" asked Heiji.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you this from the start but Kazuha and I been exchanging emails. I got a email from her this morning saying she is at the Tokyo International Airport and she is going to transfer to Tokyo University this semester with a few of her friends." Ran confessed.

'She here! I'll finally be able to her again. I'll be able to tell her my true feelings' thought Heiji.

"So when will we be able to see her?" asked Shinichi.

Ran was about to answer when she saw a white converiable with pink swirly design pull up beside her. The Driver jumped out of Car and hug Ran.

* * *

(A/N) Can anyone guess who that person is? Ill update the next chapter hopefully soon.


End file.
